A Darkness in the light
by Kiki the irken princess
Summary: A story about a seemingly impossible relationship between Keef and Gaz that turns out to be a lot less impossible and a lot more dangerous for Gaz than one might expect.


A Darkness in the Light Chapter 1:

A boy stood at his bathroom mirror and looked at his reflection blankly,not indicating whether he was aggravated or satisfied with his appearance. This would go on in dead silence for a bit longer before the child would let out an unsettling chuckle. The source of his amusement a mystery to all but himself. After which he stood there and practiced and practiced. What was he practicing at his mirror on a beautiful weekend for hours on end,when everyone else was outside having fun? His smile,of course it simply had to be perfect after all he wouldn't make any friends if it wasn't. He had decided on a balance of inviting and friendly,kind and sweet would be ideal. Nothing there to turn people away no smugness,no arrogance,and definitely no visible weakness,no his smile would be perfect once more.

Now of course he had friends already,close friends. Even if they did ignore him a lot lately,just thinking about them used to bring a smile to his face,but not now. After all he was older now then he had been then,and the problems at home could no longer be buried under the bittersweet friendships he kept with Zim and Dib. No he needed more something deeper closer...better. Not another friend no he had enough friends,they were also both his best friends so of course he didn't need any more best friends either. No... he was thinking of something more along the lines of a girl friend,someone as troubled as him of whole point of the deeper connection would be to have someone he didn't have to act for,someone who he could fix while they fixed him as could complete each other...two halves of the same broken heart.

You see the boy we'll call him Keef had expressed a happy carefree demeanor for most of his life,and let's just say he is an excellent actor. Since in truth he was not happy in the least his mother and father had abandoned him at the middle school. They had driven him there and bid him farewell and never came back to collect him. It wasn't just him they had abandoned though,no they left him, Meef ,and everything they owned and had driven someplace far...far away. Keef could still remember walking up to the elementary school his brother sat on the steps the frigid rain poured down and the small boy sat there and shook. He shook with both emotions as well as with the cold and his tears meshed with the merciless rain quite easily,running down his face they worked in sorrowful union painting a picture of innocence in despair. Keef then knew he had to be strong,for Meef the only person he could honestly attest to loving from the bottom of his heart.

After that he had grown up quite quickly having to support both him and his brother as well as keeping a good grade point average was no easy task to accomplish. Not to mention the added fear ever looming over his head...child services. He knew that if anyone found out about his parents departure that him and Meef would be separated. Meef would most likely be adopted before him ,but to who he was adopted was what always killed the idea for Keef. Keef didn't know these people who would adopt his brother they could be anybody and even the nicest of people have been prone to snap in the past. Some snapped in normal infantile like ways while others did it by taking a handgun to the heads of those they loved most before letting themselves share a similar fate. So Keef just couldn't do it,he wouldn't do it even if there was a 1% chance Meef would be hurt the idea was off the table.

So as you can tell Keef had not a single reason to be happy and yet he faked it day in and day couldn't cry at school because then they'd see him as weak as prey...they almost all were animals after all. And he could not cry at home because then Meef would know something was wrong and he'd be scared. Meef much like Keef had been living a lie after all,a lie told to him by his own brother. It wasn't a bad lie,no it was what Keef called a grey lie. A grey lie was to big to be considered a white lie,but generally had the same protective purpose,and was told to a person to put there mind at ease. The grey lie Meef lived everyday was that their parents had gone to fight in the war and had left them here to defend their home. When asked why they had to say their parents were still their,or why he had to hide when the other adults knocked Keef simply explained that there were spies everywhere and that if the spies knew they were alone then they might come and kidnap them. Meef was more than happy to believe this without questions beyond those because he knew the truth deep down and it hurt to much to bare.

Along with all the other complications there was one more problem Keef was ill. Not physically but mentally he was plagued in all senses one could imagine. He was ADD and could hardly pay attention at school from one minute to the next,OCD with how he placed his stuff in his locker and in his house any change could send him into a full fledged panic,but most disturbing of all was he had the mental mindset and most of the life aspects of an intimacy seeking stalker. He used to take medication for the last problem anti-psychotics to be exact since his thoughts were unpredictable and shifted from loving to violent in mere minutes it seemed. However recently he had stopped taking his medication,he just couldn't afford it now that he had stopped taking those..poisonous mind clouding pills he saw clearer then he ever had before or at least so he thought.

They hadn't put him on these pills to help him no they just wanted her for themselves...they wanted to take her from him before he even had a chance to introduce himself. Well no more now that he was thinking clearly he would talk to her and no matter what she would be his.

In this moment his smile widened in a scary way and he quickly ceased this for it even scared him...his psycho was already starting to show but he just couldn't go back. He'd just lose her again and be all alone to face the world by himself...besides with her life she needed him just as much as he needed her. So after hours of practice he found an appropriate smile cleared his throat and practiced a greeting to his love.

_"Hi Gaz i'm Keef I'm a friend of your brothers and I was wondering if you could help me,with our Poetry project in class. Afterall you have such a way with words and your poems are always so deep and dark .There beautiful and i'd like to write some like them and maybe even show you some of my own if you'd like.''_

He smiled as he purred these words knowing she probably wouldn't even left him finish before cutting him off with a sarcastic or threatening remark. But that was okay,after all he'd make her see the sunshine,make her be his sunshine,and they're masks of happiness and denial would no longer be necessary since they'd be each others light and joy.

It would happen...even if it killed them both.

Author's Note: Well this is chapter one of my very first Fan Fiction on here. It is a horror romance revolving around a peculiar pairing i don't think many have considered plausible. Gaz X Keef. On the surface this pairing of course seems odd with Keef being a ray of light and Gaz being a looming cloud of darkness,but have you ever considered Keef's happiness maybe a facade...I mean come on no one is that happy all the time. So this story takes a darker spin on his character and a more sad spin on Gaz's as you soon will see.I hope to update fairly regularly but as of so far there is no definite post dates. All Reviews both constructive and praising are appreciated,as well as favorites and other means of approval and suggestions on how my writing could become better. And thank you for reading :) .


End file.
